


Come to Me

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Dad Iruka, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, dad kakashi, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kaito is taking his first steps; and he is caught up deciding who he wants to go to.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Come to Me

"He's going to do it."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked, walking towards the living room. "You said that last time, and he gave up."

"Well, look at him." Kakashi gestured from the doorway. "He's more stable today, and seems to be concentrating pretty hard. Today's going to be the day."

Iruka joined him to watch; and found Kaito standing in the centre of the room, using the coffee table to keep himself steady. He was wobbling a little bit, but Kakashi was right - he looked more prepared this time; and Iruka felt his heart jolt in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see his son take his first steps.

After a moment of watching, Kakashi suddenly approached Kaito and crouched down a metre or so away; and when Kaito noticed him, he opened his arms and beckoned him over. A giant grin broke out on Kaito's face; and he looked around, trying to figure out how to get to his dad from where he was, but he didn't see anything helpful.

"Maa, Iruka, come sit next to me. Let's see who he tries to go to."

"It'll be me, obviously." Iruka smirked, settling a couple of feet apart from Kakashi. "I gave birth to him."

"I bet he comes to me." Kakashi challenged.

"Oh yeah? What's the bet?"

"Loser has to deal with all the potty training stuff for a week - accidents, and all."

"You're on."

Kaito watched as Iruka also crouched down and spread his arms wide open; and his face lit up excitedly, seeing the smile on his face. He really wanted to get to him, too.

"Come here, baby boy!" Iruka cooed, wiggling his fingers.

"Maa, Daddy wants a hug, too!" Kakashi called, clapping his hands to get Kaito's attention.

"Oh, Kai-to!" Iruka sang. He wasn't going to let Kakashi win.

Kaito didn't understand what was going on, just that his parents wanted to play some kind of game with him; and his eyes darted back and forth between them as they each called out to him. Then without realising, he had let go of the table, and shuffled one leg forward, trying to get closer. He shook a little more without the table for support, but kept his balance; and took another step towards his parents, walking in a relatively straight line between them, still unsure of who to go to.

"He's doing it!" Iruka whispered excitedly, as an overwhelming sense of pride filled him.

"Come on, keep going!" he encouraged with a smile, almost forgetting about the bet.

"That's it. Just a little more." Kakashi coaxed.

Kaito made another step, and then another; and suddenly he was about halfway there. But then he stopped; he was stuck. To his left was Kakashi, arms wide open and a lap easy to fall into for a cuddle; and to his right was Iruka, smiling encouragingly and ready to scoop him up at any moment and shower him with kisses. Both sides looked fun, and he wanted to be with both of his dads at once; but it looked like he could only choose one. Who was he going to pick?

Suddenly Kaito's chakra signature spiked; and Iruka and Kakashi glanced at each other in surprise. Kaito didn't have enough control to access his chakra freely yet; but they had noticed that his chakra use seemed to come naturally when he was concentrating on something or overly excited; so he had to be using it to try and help him walk. Iruka was proud to see him picking it up so quickly; but it also scared him. If Kaito was at this level now, what was he going to be like in a few years' time?

In the midst of his thoughts, Iruka heard a small thud, and brought himself back to reality, where he found that Kaito had landed on the ground. He'd lost his balance after trying to concentrate on too much at once, Iruka guessed; and he was happily crawling the rest of the way to him and Kakashi. But who would he go to?

"The bet is still on." Iruka smirked, holding out a hand for Kaito to grab.

"Maa, I knew you would say that." Kakashi hummed contently, mimicking his movement.

Kaito stopped crawling when he was in front of their hands; and he plonked his butt on the floor as he stared at them. Did he want Daddy's hand, or Papa's? Both his parents were waiting patiently for him to decide, neither calling his name anymore, too caught up in just watching him; and as his eyes flicked between the pale cream and tan skin, he finally made his choice.

He crawled a little closer; and grinned widely as he extended both his hands at once, trying to grab the two that were waiting for him; and he fell forward towards the floor, having lost his balance again. Kakashi and Iruka caught him at the same time, supporting him just before his landing; and after a split second of shock from suddenly falling, Kaito burst into a fit of giggles from the rush, and looked up at both of them in pure joy and love.

And in that moment, the answer became clear. There wouldn't be a loser in this bet - Kaito wanted them both. And as Kakashi and Iruka glanced at one another, coming to this conclusion, their doting expressions said the same thing...

Kaito really was the most precious boy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had to choose between Kakashi & Iruka, who would you pick? Could you choose just one, or would you do the same as Kaito, and choose them both?
> 
> \----------
> 
> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
